scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Amberwolfsr/MAH SENTENECE
ITS LATE BECAUSE I POSTED IT SAMB FIRST IN CASE IT DONT GO THROUGH HERE ' ' SENTENCE: On a SUNNY, JOY-filled, HAPPY, day in an AMBERCITY in FROSTy ALASKA (which is full of CATSPIRITs FLASH FOGs and strange PARDOXs) under a SKY of AZURE, SKY-BLUE, BLUEBERRY BLUE and BLU, a TETSUGAKUMONO(or philosopher and he was good at creating PARADOXes) and POET named SHEI that once was a LAUNDRY-neglecting STARGAZER, SKYWATCHER, FIRELORD, and used to stare out at STARs under not SUNSHINE buy STARLIGHT and MOON-light during the SAGITTARIUS TIME, when the sky is not PLAIN but looks as if a SWIFTBREEZE such as a HURRICANE, CYCLONE, TORNADO, or TWISTER of STORMWINDS, STORMs that carried WIND and its SILVERy WHITE WINDSONGs flew like a DOGFLY across the TWILIGHT MIDNIGHT NIGHT’s NIGHTBLAZEs like a NIGHTFALCON or NIGHTINGALE or NIGHTROBIN or OWL, scattering RANDOM, COLORful, UNIQUE, VIBRANT, YELLOW(like THUNDER or lightning’s LIGHTNINGCLAW of LIGHT, like a LION’s, or a LION-EMMA) VIOLET, AMETHYST, OBSIDIAN(like EBONY too) SCARLET, SAGE,(GREEN like IVY or a WHISPERy WILLOW), COPPER, LAPIS-LAZULI, IVORY, JADE, HAZEL,(a HAZE of HAYZEL or HAZIL) DIAMOND-colored stars and CONSTELLATIONs everywhere, COLD COMETs sweeping across the milky GALAXY as if CHASEing an ETERNALly VIVID AURA of an AURORA made up of COLE BLACK SHADOWFIRE has now escaped his ABYSS of depression and decided to invite his friends on a cruise to the island of MAYARI, surrounded by SALT OCEANs and AQUA SEAs with RIPTIDE RIVERs filled with SALMON running everywhere, where MAY-like SEASONs almost always REIGN, AUTUMN bringing AMBER TREES and FIRE-BREEZEs, WINTER filled with SNOW ANGELs, SNOWY SNOWFALL and ICY ICEE ICE and ICICLEs, summer containing CLOUDY skies and MEADOWs of DEWy CLOVER BLOSSOMs; when the day of the cruise had come, THE PANTS-wearing Shei and his friends VIRIDI, WOLF-GAL, YOLOGIRL, Z, RYAN, CASSIE (not to be confused with CASEY OR CASSY), JONATHAN, BILLY and more, who had all decided to avoid TSUNAMIs and DEEP WHIRLPOOLs and see the WHALEs, DOLPHINs, and SHARKs- instead as they cruised, they ate STRAWBERRYs, CAKE, WAFFLEs, PRINGLEs, CHERRYs, CHICKEN, NACHOs, PIZZA, PIZZC(pizza with CHEESE), CZzip( cheese with pizza dough on top) with CHAI TEA and SNAPPLE and listened to VIOLINs, TIMPANIs, and HARP players play SONGs of 666 notes, WYVERNs and UNICORNs and VALKYRIEs and PHOENIXes and GRIFFINs and FAIRYs and PEGASUSes named PEG and PEGGY seeming to DANCEY-dance through the AIR of AETHERAER- after a TALE of SILENT TEMPESTs and SPARKLEy PENGUIN lands with SNOWYSTARs, no RABITs, little RAIN and RAINBOWs, PINE trees, a PACK of WOLFY WOLFIE WOLFGALs with HEARTy WOLFHEARTS, led by the GRAY wolf LUNA LUPA, the ALPHA DIAMOND QUEEN of the wolves that believe in DIANA(the ROMAN version of ARTEMIS(sometimes ART3MIS in games, and she is a Greek goddess like ATHENA), PUPPY PUPs with PAWs protected from PUMAs by the AMBERWOLF, the GUIDEPUP, her sister named HANAKO, both ANIMAL WIZARDs at being an INSTINCTive COMPASS and avoiding TAR and SANDY SAND SANDSTORMS in the GLITTERed, CRYSTALized GLACIER, and after this story of FAITH is told, the friends play TAG while the ship leaves behind SMOKE trails, blown by the BREEZE commanded by the NIGHTSHADE NECROMANCER of NEVERMORE(his opposite is the EMERALD-adoring ETERNITY EVER EVE EVEREST)who is a MISTY SHADOWy SECRET SEEKER and MYSTERIOUS SPECTRUM- back to the tag game: as TRAINs zip by the coast and UBER taxis drive along, the END of the space of INFINITY seen in the DUSK, on the horizon of the EARTH, ZOE pounces like a TIGRESS (FANGs bared, CLAWs outstretched), her pounce an EPIC leap, worthy of a TIGERSAGA, and KASSIDY(or KASS) is tackled like a RAT grabbed by a SPARROW or RAVEN or other BIRD’s TALONs- then APPLEs fall, ORANGEs follow, CRIMSON CRIMSONROSEs and ROSE-WHITEFANGs and ROSEs’ petals crumble, PEPPER shakers spill, and INK from a PEN spills on a JACKET (along with CATSUP and KETCHUP) as a GREEN-ARROW pushes them through a onto a FULCRUM, setting off FIREWORKs and ear-SHATTERing SPARK SPARKS, and after the BRIGHT glows fade, the cruisers realizes that the boat is now CHASINGMIST to find the island when suddenly a large ANIMAL, a LONEWOLF-type, covered in DIRT, (could have been a BOBCAT or BENGAL TIGER(named TIGRIS because) or even a mythical RUBYTIGER or RUBYLAVENDER or RUBY tiger(from the lan of RUBYSKYs) or KITTEN/KITTY and maybe even with a DESTINY to fulfill-possibly it was named DESI!) that was all covered by an ANONYMOUS KNIGHT’s IRON and PLATinum SHARP SHIELD with a STONE SPHINX carved on the top, strapped to its back, and it flew away with unseen FOXWINGs(a wing the color of a FOX) on the DAWN’s DAWNBREEZE quickly- as the DAWNSTAR(sun) poked over, a SWIFTSTAR dissipating the last traces of SUNSET, the MIST and the island of APOLAKA appeared, CLOUDBURSTs celebrating the arrival, LOTUS flowers dotting the lake over yonder, a fresh HARVEST of WATERCRESS and also MAPLE sap sitting in buckets, BEANSTALKs growing nearby, a MARBLE house standing far off, OPAL-colored PANDA, PANTHER, PARAKEET and PARROT totem(with more statues of BEASTs with BEARCLAWS) sitting in the LONDON-like CLOVER-filled garden where CYPRESS tress sit, HORSEs roaming in the meadow, a MOUNTAIN peak even farther away- the MAGICal MORNING casting all negative thoughts into OBLIVION: a SQUIRREL scampered away from a SPIDER and BUBBLES came from a KAWAII BRONZE ANGEL fountain dedicated to ANGIE PEARI PERI PEARL, an ELITE DREAMKEEPER, who collects DREAMS, a CAT came out of the house- despite not being CANINE it had a collar labeled CARA and the cat held a CARD- COBALT-colored fur flapping in the breeze like FIRE, and then a CORGI followed, its name CAMBER CAZ, and they began chasing THE BLACK WOLF, a worker of this majestic house who was watering the plants, trampling JASMINE plants and destroying the SERENE atmosphere; a horrible SERENDIPITY happened as CREAM from a CRAZY CREAMYTROLL squirted at the guests, and all the CREATUREs began running, ASHES from a BURNt BUS or car or just wood spraying everywhere, avoiding POISON IVY, the not-LAVENDER LEAFs hard to spot, PISTACHIO nuts raining from trees where MONKEYs climbed(wow)- and that’s a MOOSE!-a CHARITY company is here now but they flee at the sight of this chaos, CLANKing away so fast they would break CLOCKWORK(the fastest stopwatch couldn’t time them!); a DAISY is stepped on, the troll has a dull KATANA, armed like a SAMURAI: “I am SAMMI the SILVER-NINJA” he hollers and joins the chase, throwing FROSTPIs and trying to ROB everyone, saying “give me that SASH, SENPAI!” and yelling his favorite BOOKISH BOOKWORM AUTHORs’ names and eventually gives up and WANDERs away, mumbling about WINSTON XANII YAN ZANDER ZEKE and ZILDIAN- the gardener and guests stop and a CLEVer CIRCE ARCADE CLEO, the other dog that looks like the ARCTIC-WOLF version of APHRODITE, comes and claims to be named ARIAL ARIES-perhaps not so clever?- and then a BASILISK wearing BARBIE-like clothes BEAMs down like an alien and hosts an AYCE(all you can eat) in a BAMBI setting, where imaginary people called ANNA and ANNIE become ARROW-punctured CALFs of a RENEGADE PRISM(this is just a NOISEy BORK(bark)-filled , RATTLESNAKE-infested, crazy-DOG-ruled, imaginary DRAGON(complete with DRAGONFIRE)-threatened CURSED teaparty overflowing with LABRADORs named LUKE that were uninvited and FEATHERy FERRETs(named CYO) and EEVEEs(named ANA ANDRA-EMMI) and ELEPHANTs(named RAINA RAINE RAINFEATHER RAINFUR) and ERIk and MIKE FALLONs and EDGAR EKO ELEMAG EDGEs and ELFs named ELFIE and ELISE and now the moon is in full ECLIPSE, as CRYSTALEIGHAs and CRYSTALLIEs pretend to be HERMIONE, the guests HOPE for quiet, yet more people come- we now have ACE, ADALADE, AERCA, ALEX, and ALLIE, all good friends, and now ALVERA, AMY(pluck pluck), ANDREA, ANNOA, and ANNORA(all good sisters) and they are friends with ANTIGOLD, despite him being an ANOMALY to the rest of society, and why here we have ARIKA, ARJUN, ARUCANE, ASENA and ARYANDIL(whose name reminds ARYN of Elsa’s kingdom in Frozen) and also ASRIEL from Israel, and the twins ASTER AND ASTRA, and AURIA who has a GRACEful aura of GRAICIE GRAICE, and also AVERY, AVRIl, AZALIS, AZIRA and AZOTH(nicknamed broth by rude people) and BECKA who likes BEIGE and we also have BELLA AND BEN AND BEVERLY-GRACE, some triplets, and BIKINGSNAKE23 is their ‘codename’ because 23 biking snakes are a sight even a BLACKSWORDSMAN couldn’t take on, and uou can’t forget about BLAISE, BLITZ, BLIZZ, BREE, and BRI(Bri and Bree are sisters and they have a friendly conflict with Blaise, Blitz and Blizz(triplets)and their BUDDY who likes to BURROW, CELEST(because she is a MOUSE-ROSE, a mouse that burrows to hide its roses!) and CEN, CHLOE, CHRISTIE, CODY, and CONSTANCE are all a DARKFORCE, GRIM GHOSTly GREENCLOAKs, and I, the NARRATOR, am too lazy to capitalize and finish telling you this story so here we have the rest of the uninvited people who came to the tea party(and please forgive me if I have mentioned these people already for I am tired, and I would like to go sleep now); without further ado, here they are: Damian, Damon(two brothers) Das, Dillen, Disparu,(they do not like Draga) Dragonsen(a dragon god), Drift, Echo, EllaMara,(She and Echo are good friends) Elle, Elinor, Ellie, Elpis, Elvina(all friends of the elves) Embyr, Eris, Europhia, Fade, Fallon,(all part of the tree-climbers who travel FAR to seek adventure), Fi, Finn, Foxcraft, Gwyneth, Ham(They brought ham because ham is yummy) Henry, Herritt, Hippie, Hok, Horus,(they love singing) Hydra, Icarus, Imara, Irene, Isaltri(from Turkey)Ivyn, Jada , Jake, Jane, Janus,(Fans of the book The One and Only Ivan) Jasper, Jay, Jenna, Jericho, Jessica,(they play games and record youtube videos together) Jo, Judy, Jules, Jyn, Ka-Anor, Kagami(Ka-Anor is a statue of the Egyptian god Ka-Anor, that the other 4 worship and love), Kai, Kara, Katalin, Kately, Kato,(all have very odd KARMA times) Katty, Kay, Kaytlen, Ken, Kendra,(they love the Fablehaven series) Kess, Kerai, Kilala, Kimber, Kipper,(they love visiting tropical islands like the one this story takes place on) Kira, Kit, KT, Kuro, Ky, Kya(Kira and Kit are siblings, Kya and Ky are siblings and KT is their robot that they are working on together), Kyorugi, Laila, Lakael, LaLa, Lani,(all love singing in chorus classes) Leafwhisker, Lefty, Lillykit, Livvy, Lizzy,(they love Warriors and doing spinning challenges) Loki, Luana, Luis, Luke, Lutari(they all love animals), Lynx, Lynxy, Lyss, Maddie, Madi,(they love poutine)Mai, Mane, Map, Maplenan-Blizzard, Maria,(they love Mario games) Marx, Masayuu, Matt, Maximum,, Meep,(they love ‘beep beep imma sheep’) Meg, Melanie, Mia, Mickey, Mike,(They despise Mickey Mouse) Mimi, Mina, Minx, Moon-Creek, Natch,(they love reading fantasy) Nicol, Nikki, Nikolis, Nix, Nox(they love playing with fire which is very dangerous actually but they don’t care, sadly), Nyx, Onyxfire, Peeta, Quin, Rajani(they like learning about history), Raphael, Redlamb, Redopal, Rena, Reverie,(they love learning other languages) Revice, Rey,, Ru-Bibi, Ruthie, Sakura-Moon(they love anime) Sancha, Sapphire, Sarah, Shado, Shane,(they love manga) Shanna, Silvanae, Silvera, Silvy-Chan, Siri,(these good friends love a good game of tag) Ski, Skye, Skylar, Snail, Sofi, Soulstrike,(they love MMORPGs and play together a lot) Spade, Suki, Sundavr, Syalla, Teresa(these good friends love a game of cards), Terra, Tilly, The Ram, Tiana, Tilikum,(these classmates love science, especially gemstones) Tisharu, Topaz,Umi, Unia, Verity, Victoria-Raven(they love learning about the old ages of music), and here we have Vortexwolf, a mythical creature that can travel with portals, and here concludes the story that I hope you enjoyed the way I did! god Category:Blog posts